Breathe
by magicsunbeam
Summary: An ordinary mission goes badly wrong for Sam. Sam gets whumped; Jack gets bumped; Jack gets pissy; Jack gets angsty.


Title: Breathe  
  
Author: Magicsunbeam   
  
Email: magicsunbeam@ntlworld.com   
  
Category: Angst  
  
Season: 5   
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam, (well within canon)   
  
Rating: G   
  
Warnings: none   
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: An ordinary mission goes badly wrong for Sam. Sam gets whumped; Jack gets bumped; Jack gets pissy; Jack gets angsty.  
  
Authors Note: I just wanted to know if I could do a *liddle* bit of ship and make it sound   
  
believable. That's all. Thanx Teach (Hoodat Whatzit) for beating grandma again. ;)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
BREATHE  
  
  
  
It was *meant* to be an ordinary mission. They were *meant* to have a look around, take  
  
samples, make notes, go home. Nothing was *meant* to happen.  
  
  
  
No one was *meant* to get hurt.  
  
  
  
O'Neill had ordered that they make camp on the edge of a long deserted settlement.   
  
Daniel had gone off to explore the ruins of a Goa'uld temple, taking Teal'c along as   
  
bodyguard and lookout. O'Neill had remained with Carter as she gathered her soil   
  
samples.  
  
  
  
The settlement had been built by the banks of a river, and was split in two. Most of the   
  
buildings lay on the east bank, a small handful of larger one' lay on the west, and   
  
there was a narrow wooden bridge connecting the two.   
  
  
  
There didn't look to be any danger in crossing. As they reached halfway a leg supporting   
  
the west side of the bridge suddenly gave way, throwing O'Neill and Carter into the   
  
stream. The fall itself wasn't so bad; it was only fifteen feet or so. However, the   
  
section of bridge which followed them was a different matter. As it turned out, the  
  
saving grace was that the river bed was all but dried up.  
  
  
  
Jack didn't know how long he'd lay unconscious, only that he'd come to with nasty cut to his  
  
temple and a headache to end all headache's. He'd found Carter pinned to the river bank, a   
  
thick beam lying across her chest. Carter's radio had been broken by the beam, and his own  
  
had been lost in the fall.   
  
  
  
Summoning every ounce of strength, he had somehow managed to get the beam off Carter and had eased her as carefully as he could out of the shallow waters. He had then gone in search of   
  
his radio which, as luck would have it, had landed in soft sands a couple of yards from where  
  
he had fallen.   
  
  
  
Teal'c had immediately left for the stargate with the intention of returning with Dr. Fraiser.   
  
Daniel had dropped what he was doing and headed back to camp.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Breathe. You have to breathe. It won't be long now. Help's coming, I promise.   
  
Just keep breathing."  
  
  
  
Half plea, half order, the words almost choked him. Jack was hurt, exhausted and   
  
if anyone were to ask him right now, he wouldn't give a damn about admitting   
  
to being more than a little worried.   
  
  
  
He couldn't recall the exact place in time when he realized things had   
  
changed, but they had. Completely and without doubt, Sam Carter had become important   
  
to him. To see her lying there, struggling for each lungful of air was tearing him up.  
  
  
  
He noticed that she had begun to shiver. Probably shock, he thought. As if she needed anymore  
  
crap to deal with right now. Tucking his jacket in around her battered body, Jack carefully   
  
picked up her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
  
  
"Are you listening to me, Carter? Fraiser's coming. You have to hold on, and   
  
breathe." He took a breath of his own, and surprised at hearing how tremulous it   
  
was, he whispered. "Please breathe."  
  
  
  
Completely helpless, Daniel could only watch and pray that Janet Fraiser   
  
would get to Sam before it was too late. Jack's condition also concerned   
  
him. Despite the amount of blood lost, Daniel had seen enough injuries to   
  
know that the cut itself was not as bad as it looked. His main concern   
  
was that Jack seemed a little out of it. He had hardly acknowledged Daniel's arrival   
  
back at the camp. He had spoken only a few words, and now Daniel noticed Jack shaking   
  
as he took Sam's hand in his own.   
  
  
  
He was about to say something when Teal'c ran into the settlement, Janet Fraiser and her team  
  
hot on his heels.  
  
  
  
Practically throwing herself on the ground beside Sam, Fraiser quickly sought a pulse.  
  
She couldn't say that she liked her findings, but a weak and rapid pulse was  
  
better than no pulse at all.   
  
  
  
Gently prizing back the unconscious major's eyelid, Janet threw Jack a quick glance  
  
before flicking her penlight across Sam's eye.  
  
  
  
"Exactly what happened, colonel?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Bridge collapsed," he answered quietly, and without taking his eyes off Sam's face. "A beam  
  
landed across her. I think her ribs are broken, Doc."  
  
  
  
Janet's jaw dropped. "A beam? A beam like that?" she asked, pointing at the piece of  
  
timber Jack had hauled off Sam a couple of hours before.  
  
  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Janet began to lift Sam's shirt. She gasped as her eyes  
  
fell on the massive bruising covering the major's left side and most of her abdomen.   
  
Quickly, she pushed her stethoscope into her ears, gently pressed it against Sam's  
  
ribcage and listened for a few short seconds.  
  
  
  
"Damn," she muttered, before getting to her feet and barking orders at  
  
her team.  
  
  
  
Jack jumped, startled by Fraiser's sudden outburst. He was then pushed back out of the way as   
  
Fraiser's medical team began prepping Sam for the journey home.  
  
  
  
"Doc?"   
  
  
  
It was only one small word, but the distant manner in which it was spoken made Janet look up. It  
  
was then that she saw for the first time, the blood running down the side on O'Neill's head. She  
  
quickly moved across to him and made an assessment. The cut was not a real problem, but then Janet asked the colonel how many fingers she was holding up. He blinked sluggishly and decided on three.  
  
  
  
"Wrong answer, sir. Do you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Janet couldn't be sure he was telling the truth. She didn't like the colonel's pallor, but right   
  
now she didn't have time to engage him in mind games.   
  
  
  
"Sir, Major Carter is hurt badly. I'm pretty sure she's bleeding internally, and I need to get   
  
her home ASAP. Do you think you can make it back to the gate?" she asked.   
  
  
  
Jack swallowed hard, now trying to hold onto his breakfast.   
  
  
  
"Sure, Doc," he said waving his hand in the direction of the gate. "I'm okay. Just get Carter  
  
home."  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir. Okay people, let's move out!" she called.  
  
  
  
As she rose to her feet, she sent Teal'c a meaningful look and was rewarded with a slight nod of   
  
the head. She would not have to worry about O'Neill; Teal'c would make sure he got home in one   
  
piece.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The journey back to the gate was slow going. Janet was desperate to get Sam back to the haven of her infirmary, but she also knew that care in transporting her friend was a must. The slow pace meant she could also keep an eye on O'Neill.   
  
  
  
He had trudged along behind the medical team, looking every inch like an extra from the Dead Zone.  
  
Janet had checked with him a couple of times, and had convinced herself that Jack was suffering   
  
from a mild concussion. Mild or not, it was coupled with shock and that made the journey hard   
  
going for him, as well as slow.  
  
  
  
When the gate *did* eventually come into view, Teal'c felt the change in his friend. He didn't   
  
lean quite as much; he became more focused and, Teal'c noted, a little more desperate.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
General George Hammond walked into the gateroom, and briefly wondered who had dropped the bomb in his lap.  
  
  
  
Janet Fraiser and her team had come storming home, followed by a less than storming Jack O'Neill and Teal'c. Hammond only had to take a look at SG1's 2IC to know that the situation was serious.   
  
Stepping to one side to avoid a collision with Dr. Warner and his team, he approached O'Neill.  
  
  
  
"Colonel? What happened?"  
  
  
  
He was surprised when, instead of answering, Jack pushed past him and went to Sam.  
  
  
  
"Doc?" Again, the one small word spoke volumes to Janet.  
  
  
  
"Colonel, I need to get her into surgery as quickly as possible."  
  
  
  
"Will she be okay?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Sir, at this stage I can't be sure of anything. I have to go now. Dr. Warner will take care of   
  
your injury," she replied, indicating to the nurses to move the gurney out of the gateroom.  
  
  
  
When Jack began to follow, Janet turned to him.  
  
  
  
"Sir, you can't go with her."  
  
  
  
"I won't be any trouble, Doc," he promised. "I just...."  
  
  
  
"Sir, *please*. I don't have time for this." Janet pleaded. "Right now, I need you to go with Dr.   
  
Warner. I'll keep you apprised of what's happening."  
  
  
  
Hammond placed a gentle hand on Jack's arm.  
  
  
  
"Come on, son. You heard Dr. Fraiser, she'll keep you up to date," he said softly. "Let's go  
  
get you cleaned up."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
'Why do I do this?' George Hammond wondered as he took in the scene before him.'What possessed me to take the job of head honcho at Cheyenne? What difference did I think I could make? Oh, some days are good days. Like the days when yet another Goa'uld gets quashed, when we gain good and useful allies, when we are able to help another race from God knows what kind of peril, when one of the SG teams comes home with something useful.   
  
  
  
When the SG teams come home at all.  
  
  
  
Then there were days like this, when a team - and in this case SG1 AGAIN - goes through the gate in one piece, and come home shattered. I can understand, hell, almost *expect* some of my people to get hurt when they run into one of those glowy-eyed, sorry assed son's of snakes.  
  
  
  
'Lord.' George thought.'I'm starting to think like Jack O'Neill.'  
  
  
  
But today it wasn't a Goa'uld who had taken the SGC's number one team down. It was a rickety,   
  
old bridge. Worn by time and changing seasons, it had stood on the verge of collapse, just waiting for an excuse to crumble.   
  
  
  
No, today's short-comings had been an accident. Nothing more.  
  
  
  
Looking round the room, Hammond found Daniel Jackson sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around drawn up knees, his head pressed against them. Daniel had hardly said a word since they got back, something which was unusual in itself, and that had not gone un-noticed. Teal'c was standing beside Jackson. He had seen Hammond come into the infirmary, but had said nothing. He gave his CO a slight nod to indicate that he had seen him, and then his eyes went forward again, reassuming his watch.   
  
  
  
Hammond's eyes crossed the infirmary to where his 2IC lay on a bed, staring into space. Hammond had been worried about O'Neill when he saw him in the gateroom. Barely able to stand without Teal'c's help, the General had been hard pushed to remember when he had last seen the colonel so dazed.   
  
  
  
Watching Jack O'Neill now, he remembered. It was the day that Daniel Jackson was kidnapped by Nem.  
  
The shock and despair was so palpable that day, Hammond had hoped he would never see it again.   
  
  
  
'But then, you don't always get what you want in this life.' He thought ruefully.  
  
  
  
It had been almost three hours since SG1 came home. Jack seemed to have recovered from the   
  
stupor he had been in, and had withdrawn into himself instead. Hammond knew O'Neill was blaming himself for what had happened, and was beating himself up mentally. He also knew there was no use at this point in trying to convince him otherwise.   
  
  
  
The good news was Warner had diagnosed a concussion and had put a few stitches in the cut to   
  
O'Neill's head. He had offered painkillers and was refused, Jack claiming that he wanted to stay   
  
lucid at least until he heard how Carter was doing.   
  
  
  
Studying Jack's face, Hammond could see the pain lines. He could also see the bruising to his   
  
temple, and hear the slight catch as he took a deep breath. He could see the man's hands shaking from where he stood.   
  
  
  
He was just about to insist Jack took the painkillers, when he heard the click of heels on the   
  
tiled floor. Hammond noticed SG1 become animated as they heard it too. By the time Janet Fraiser walked into the room, Jack had hauled himself up on the bed, desperation evident in his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Doc?"  
  
  
  
Janet took in the anxious faces. She tried to give a reassuring smile and failed miserably, emitting  
  
a bone weary sigh instead. Hammond glanced from colonel to doctor and absently wondered which was the more tired of the two.  
  
  
  
"It was close, sir," Fraiser admitted. "The beam broke a couple of ribs, in turn one of the ribs   
  
tore a lung. The lung has been repaired, but it means Major Carter is going to have remain on a   
  
respirator for a few days to allow the healing to begin. There was also a fair amount of bleeding  
  
from a tear to her spleen. It took some stopping, but we eventually got it under control. Basically,   
  
Sam's in bad shape right now, but given time, I'm optimistic of a full recovery."  
  
  
  
A ghost of a smile crossed Janet's lips, as the room was filled with relieved sighs and muttered   
  
'Thank Gods.' The smile soon faded, however, when she looked at O'Neill and saw the pain he was trying hard to ignore.  
  
  
  
"Colonel, how are you feeling?" She asked. "What did Dr. Warner say?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
  
  
"He has a concussion."   
  
  
  
The colonel and the archaeologist spoke in stereo.  
  
  
  
Jack glared at Daniel. "It's nothing,"   
  
  
  
Daniel refused to let go.   
  
  
  
"It's a *concussion*, Jack, " he said, shuddering at the look he received, but standing his ground.  
  
  
  
"It's *nothing*." Jack ground the words at Daniel. Turning to Fraiser, he gave her his best   
  
smile. "I'm fine, *Captain*."  
  
  
  
Hammond chuckled.'Going for the dirty tactics, huh, Jack?'  
  
  
  
"I know I'm only the doctor here, *colonel*." Fraiser smiled sweetly, "But what do you say you   
  
humor me and let me be the judge?"  
  
  
  
Jack grunted something unintelligible.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, sir," the doctor replied, patting him lightly on the arm.  
  
  
  
Hammond chuckled again.  
  
  
  
"Colonel, get some rest," he advised. "We'll debrief at 18.00hrs."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Janet had chased Daniel and Teal'c away, threatening both with a bed if they didn't eat or get  
  
some rest of their own. With Sam still in recovery, and no other patients to be seen, the infirmary   
  
was quiet now.   
  
  
  
Left to his own devices, Jack lay for a long time, thinking about the accident.  
  
  
  
'That's all it was, O'Neill,' he told himself.'A stupid accident.'  
  
  
  
'Yeah. Stupid being the right word,' another voice argued.'You heard what Daniel said. No one had lived there for at least a hundred years. You didn't think there could be any danger in crossing a one hundred year old, unmaintained bridge?'  
  
  
  
'Shit. It was an accident. A stupid accident.'  
  
  
  
'Yeah. *Stupid*'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So, Carter. You going to see him again?"  
  
  
  
Sam stopped in her tracks and turned to face her CO.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, Carter. We're all pals here. There's no need to play dumb."  
  
  
  
Sam first raised her eye brows in surprise, and then set her jaw in annoyance.  
  
  
  
"I'm *sorry*?"  
  
  
  
"Okay." O'Neill grinned, amused that he had managed to push one of Sam's buttons. "I'll spell it  
  
out for you, if that's what you want. D.A.V.I.S."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, come *oooooon*, Carter...." he teased, struggling to keep from laughing.  
  
  
  
He looked up, straight into his 2IC face, and immediately turned away. But not before   
  
Sam had seen the laughter in his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Oh, he's funny," she said with a grin, before turning and walking away.  
  
  
  
A huge cheesy smile settled on Jack's face as he followed Sam.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and he knows it," he chuckled to himself.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Jack's feet started to dance. For a split second, he thought the tremors he could feel  
  
were the beginnings of an earth quake. Grabbing for the rope railing, he looked up in time to see   
  
Carter disappear from view.  
  
  
  
"*Carter*!"  
  
  
  
Before he had time to react, the wood beneath Jack's feet gave way and he was falling.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Jack lurched upright on the bed and immediately regretted it as his head threatened to levitate off   
  
his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Ow, ow, ow. Crap," he muttered, grabbing at his head to keep it in place.  
  
  
  
"You okay?"   
  
  
  
Jack reluctantly lifted one eyelid to find Daniel standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Do I *look* alright?" he grumped.  
  
  
  
"Well. I think you've had better days," Daniel admitted.  
  
  
  
"Hummph."   
  
  
  
Daniel grinned. "You're welcome. It's a little after five... I mean 17.00hrs. I thought you could  
  
maybe use a shower, or something to eat before we see General Hammond."  
  
  
  
"Good idea," Jack agreed, carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "How's Carter doing?"  
  
  
  
"No change," Daniel informed him. "Critical, but stable. Janet seems happy enough though."  
  
  
  
"That's good," Jack said, gently rubbing at his forehead.  
  
  
  
The gesture didn't escape Daniel. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
  
  
"The headache, Jack."  
  
  
  
O'Neill squinted up at the archaeologist. "Daniel, I'm fine. The last thing I need right now is you   
  
fussing. You know you're not that kind of doctor, right?"  
  
  
  
For a moment there was silence.  
  
  
  
"So?"   
  
  
  
"An eight, Daniel. It's an eight, okay?"  
  
  
  
Daniel frowned as somewhere in the distance, alarm bells started to ring.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
When Daniel had reluctantly left, Jack found that his head was pounding so hard, and his stomach was doing such magnificent flips flops, that he didn't think that the chef's special was a good option. Deciding to ignore Daniel's concerned look, he put on his best inexpressive face,   
  
and took a hot shower, hoping it might help.  
  
  
  
It hadn't.   
  
  
  
Now, sitting at the highly polished table in Hammond's briefing room, Jack was well aware of   
  
Fraiser's medical eye scanning him. He would have to remember to maim Daniel later.  
  
  
  
He had just given his account of what had happened, in glorious, gory nightmarish detail, when   
  
Janet's pager came alive. She quickly looked at the screen, and for a second her decorum dropped.  
  
  
  
"Shit," she swore softly, before remembering where she was. "Sorry, sir. I have to go."  
  
  
  
Before the general had even acknowledged the disturbance, let alone the request, Janet was up and gone. Watching the diminutive doctor taking the steps two at a time, coat tails flying behind her, Hammond and O'Neill took one glance at each other before they were on their feet and running after her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Doctor, what's happening?" General Hammond asked, sidestepping to the right as a team of nurses pushing a gurney carrying Sam Carter was wheeled passed him into the corridor.  
  
  
  
"She has started to bleed internally again. I need to operate now." Fraiser explained quickly before following the retreating party.  
  
  
  
"Shit," Jack all but whispered as he sank down into a chair.  
  
  
  
This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Daniel's heart leapt into his mouth when, four hours later, a very weary and despondent looking   
  
doctor walked in the briefing room.  
  
  
  
"Janet?" he said, slowly rising to his feet.  
  
  
  
Jack, who had been dozing at the table, lifted his head off folded arms and stared blearily at   
  
the doctor. When she offered no immediate words of reassurance to Daniel, Jack struggled to his   
  
feet too.  
  
  
  
"Doc?"  
  
  
  
Janet heaved a shaking breath, and without seeking permission from Hammond, dropped into a chair.  
  
  
  
"There was more damage than was at first thought. Sam is bleeding from several very small wounds around her liver. I tried to stop it, but..."   
  
  
  
"But, Doctor?" Hammond pushed.  
  
  
  
"I tried everything I know, sir, but I can't stop the bleeding."  
  
  
  
"What are you saying, Janet?" Daniel asked, alarmed by the direction the conversation was taking.   
  
  
  
"I'm saying there is nothing I can do to stop the bleeding." Janet paused to compose herself,   
  
determined to deliver her prognosis with dignity and strength. "Sam is dying, sir, and there's   
  
nothing I can do to prevent it."  
  
  
  
As the words hit home, Jack sank slowly back into his chair, not trusting his legs to keep him   
  
upright. Lifting a trembling hand and began to rub his forehead absently.  
  
  
  
'For cryin' out loud! How the hell can such an ordinary day turn into such crap? She just wanted   
  
stupid soil samples. God damnit all to hell. She can't be dying, not now. Oh God. Oh God. Not now.'  
  
Not *now*.'  
  
  
  
"Colonel?"   
  
  
  
"Not now," Jack whispered hoarsely.  
  
  
  
"Sir, can you hear me?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly aware that he was being spoken to, Jack lifted his head to find Janet squatting before   
  
him. He was somewhat puzzled to see the concern in her eyes. Sam was the one who was in trouble here. She should be worried about her, not him.  
  
  
  
"Doc?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir." Janet gave him a tense half smile. "Colonel, I want you to lie down."  
  
  
  
"I'm okay, Doc. I.... "  
  
  
  
"No, sir, you're not okay. It looks like Dr. Warner was off the mark with the mild concussion.   
  
You need time to rest. Time to heal."  
  
  
  
Carefully dropping his head into his hands, Jack mumbled, "Time to heal."  
  
  
  
Teal'c stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Will you allow me to help you to your quarters, O'Neill?" the big man asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course," Daniel cried. "Time to heal. Janet, what about the Tok'ra healing device? That could  
  
save Sam, right?"  
  
  
  
Janet's eyes widened.'God, why didn't I think of that in the first place?'  
  
  
  
She turned to Hammond. "Sir?"  
  
  
  
Hammond nodded briefly, before picking up the phone.  
  
  
  
"This is General Hammond. Get a message to the Tok'ra. Tell them to get Jacob Carter back to Earth. *Immediately*. Tell them his daughter's life depends on it."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Whoosh.  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
'Breathe.'  
  
  
  
Whoosh.  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
'Breathe.'  
  
  
  
Jack had begun the mantra shortly after being allowed in to sit with Sam. At first, he hadn't  
  
realized he was doing it. Then once he did, he was scared to stop in case it brought bad luck.  
  
He knew it was stupid and childish, and that the machine would keep Carter breathing without his  
  
willing it to, but it helped *him* some. It kept him from boiling over and losing control. He had   
  
to keep his cool, keep that control.   
  
  
  
Janet had insisted on doing more x-rays.'Just for my own peace of mind,' she had said. He  
  
knew that he must look like an extra from bad zombie movie, and in truth he felt as bad as he   
  
looked. The pictures had concluded that was nothing more to worry about than a pretty nasty concussion. But then, Jack was well aware of that anyway.   
  
  
  
He was also aware that the only reason Fraiser hadn't pulled rank and ordered him to bed, was her concern for Carter.   
  
  
  
Bottom line was, if she was going to die, it was important to O'Neill that he be there with her.   
  
Fraiser knew that, and respected the wish.  
  
  
  
'She's not going to die, though. Jacob will be here any minute, to save the day with that  
  
hand device.'  
  
  
  
Whoosh.  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
'Breathe.'  
  
  
  
'Just like Superman.'  
  
  
  
Whoosh.  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
'Breathe.'  
  
  
  
"Any minute now, Sam. I promise."  
  
  
  
Whoosh.  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
'Breathe.'  
  
  
  
"Please."  
  
  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder startled Jack from his reverie.  
  
  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
  
  
It was Doc.  
  
  
  
"Sir. You're all but wiped out. Why don't you lie down for a little while? Just here on the next   
  
bed. You can still see her from there."  
  
  
  
"No, Doc. I'm okay. I can wait."  
  
  
  
Fraiser sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
"Then at least let me give you something for the headache."  
  
  
  
"No, Doc. I need to stay awake!"  
  
  
  
'Jesus. I thought you understood!'  
  
  
  
"It's just a painkiller, sir. Nothing more. I promise."  
  
  
  
Jack hesitated. His head felt like it was fit to burst. Not a pretty sight. Blood and brain all   
  
over Doc's spotless infirmary. He looked across at the unconscious major. He couldn't spill his  
  
brains over her. Shit no.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Doc," he finally agreed. "But no knock out drops."  
  
  
  
"No, sir." Fraiser smiled and produced a couple of pills.  
  
  
  
The pills were barely in his stomach, when the gateroom klaxon began to blare. Jack quickly  
  
climbed to his feet. Too quickly for the drummer in his head. For a moment the tattoo lost its  
  
rhythm, forcing Jack to cling to the bed until the room stopped spinning.  
  
  
  
"Shit," he swore softly, his eyes screwed tightly shut.  
  
  
  
Fraiser hung onto Jack's arm and called for Teal'c. Both he and Daniel had been waiting in the   
  
corridor outside.  
  
  
  
Teal'c burst through the door, his eyes immediately falling on his swaying friend.  
  
  
  
"O'Neill?" He asked, striding to Jack's side.  
  
  
  
"Teal'c, I think Colonel O'Neill would like to go to the gateroom." Janet told him. "Would you be   
  
so kind as to make sure he gets there?"  
  
  
  
Teal'c frowned; sure that the only place O'Neill should have been was in a bed. However, he didn't argue. Instead he took Jack's arm and guided the man steadily to the door.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Despite the roar in his head, Jack could hear the raised voices as he approached the gateroom.  
  
Easing himself from Teal'c's grip, he took the last few strides along the corridor on his own.   
  
  
  
He was surprised, when he entered the room, to find that it wasn't Jacob who had'gated in, but   
  
Aldwin. Hammond were glaring at the Tok'ra right hand man, his eyes registering pure fire.  
  
  
  
"Sir?" Jack asked, looking up the ramp to where the liquid surface of the stargate was still  
  
shimmering. "Where's Jacob?"  
  
  
  
Continuing the glare at Aldwin, Hammond growled. "He won't be coming, Colonel."  
  
  
  
Jack turned to face his CO. "Sir?"  
  
  
  
"It seems Selmak is in a meeting, and can't be disturbed."  
  
  
  
Astonishment clouded Jack's features.  
  
  
  
"Does he know Carter's life is at stake here?" he asked, struggling to remain calm.  
  
  
  
"He does not," Hammond replied. "He is not even aware of the situation."  
  
  
  
Jack blinked slowly as he took in the general's words. Then panic began to rise, screaming in time to the drum beat in his head.  
  
  
  
"For cryin' out loud! Why? Why isn't he aware?"  
  
  
  
Before the general could answer, Aldwin spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Colonel, Selmak is on a planet called Torr. Though not as advanced as the Tok'ra, they are, none the less, a formidable race. For almost one hundred years, the Tok'ra have been trying to get the Torrans to join us, to fight the Goa'uld along side us. It has taken as many years to get them to even allow us to meet with them."  
  
  
  
Jack clenched his eyes shut and held up a warning hand.  
  
  
  
"*What* does this have to do with Jacob not being here?"  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid that at the present moment it is impossible for Jacob to return to Earth."  
  
  
  
Jack was getting angry.  
  
  
  
"And why not? I'm assuming they *do* have stargates on this planet?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Colonel, they do. But Selmak is attending that meeting."  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"It is a very important meeting, Colonel," Aldwin said, struggling with his nerves.   
  
  
  
"So?" Jack's voice grew in volume.  
  
  
  
"It would not be prudent to disturb him," Aldwin finished with a grimace.  
  
  
  
For a stunned moment, silence filled the room. Then the silence was replaced with a mighty roar,   
  
as Jack threw himself at the Tok'ra. Grabbing him by his tunic, Jack pinned the unfortunate Aldwin to the nearest wall.  
  
  
  
"Now you listen to me, you son of a bitch," he snarled. "And you listen *good*. You take your   
  
no-good, snaky ass back to that planet, and you bring Jacob Carter and a healing device back here. Or so help me, I will kill you with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
  
  
Aldwin shot a startled look at Hammond, suddenly afraid when he realized the human looked totally unconcerned.  
  
  
  
The Tok'ra's savior came in the form of Teal'c.  
  
  
  
"O'Neill. Release him," he spoke quietly in Jack's ear. "Killing this Tok'ra now will resolve nothing."  
  
  
  
Jack didn't relinquish his grip until he felt Teal'c's massive hand give his shoulder a gentle  
  
squeeze.   
  
  
  
Aldwin stepped quickly away, frightened and angry at the same time.   
  
  
  
"General Hammond," he said, voice shaking. "I hope your lack of intervention does not mean that   
  
you would allow your men to carry out such a threat?"  
  
  
  
Hammond smiled ruthlessly. "Please don't take me for a fool, Aldwin. Of course I would not allow   
  
any of my men ruin their career on a piece of slime like you. Rest assured, no one will waste even  
  
a single bullet. However, that's not to say that I would be opposed in helping you to load the gun   
  
for yourself."  
  
  
  
Aldwin frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering." Hammond smirked. "What sort of career do you think you would have   
  
after I tell Jacob Carter that you allowed his only daughter to die because you didn't want to   
  
disturb a meeting?"  
  
  
  
Aldwin's mouth opened and closed like landed bass.  
  
  
  
Finally, he turned to his aide and spoke a few words to him in Goa'uld. The aide then headed for   
  
the stairs to the control room.  
  
  
  
"He will give your people the co-ordinates for Torr," he stated calmly.  
  
  
  
Leaning Jack against the wall, Teal'c turned to Hammond.   
  
  
  
"General Hammond, I request permission to join this Tok'ra to be sure he delivers his message to   
  
Jacob Carter?"  
  
  
  
Hammond nodded once. "Good idea, Teal'c."  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
Jack watched through blurring vision as the Tok'ra and the Jaffa stepped onto the ramp.  
  
  
  
"T?"   
  
  
  
Teal'c turned back to acknowledge his CO.  
  
  
  
"I've heard about the women on Torr. They're suckers for the quiet types. Especially the one's built like walls and who have there own supply of gold tattoos. Be careful out there."  
  
  
  
Teal'c took in Jack's words, and the corner of his mouth twitched for just a second. Despite the   
  
joking, Teal'c got friends meaning.  
  
  
  
"I will endeavor to return as quickly as possible, O'Neill."  
  
  
  
Jack nodded wearily.   
  
  
  
"Good man," he said quietly, as Teal'c followed Aldwin into the blue swirl.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
After watching Teal'c and Aldwin leave, Daniel assisted Jack back to the infirmary. Once there,   
  
the colonel took up his place by Sam's bed once again.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes Daniel went off in search of coffee and Janet, who had been hovering, took the opportunity to finish off some paper work.  
  
  
  
Jack sat in silence, studying Sam's face.   
  
  
  
'She doesn't *look* like she was dying. How can she look so peaceful and be dying? For cryin' out loud.'  
  
  
  
Taking her hand in his, Jack was surprised at how cold her fingers were. He began to rub them gently in an attempt to warm them up.  
  
  
  
All the while the ventilator did its steady job.  
  
  
  
Whoosh.  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
'Breathe.'  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Daniel was surprised when on his return, he found Jack slumped on the edge of Sam's bed, seemingly dead to the world.  
  
  
  
Janet appeared in the doorway and took one of the two coffee's Daniel held.  
  
  
  
"He's been asleep for a few minutes," She informed the surprised archaeologist. "I know it's not   
  
the best of arrangements, but as long as he's resting, it's fine by me. I'll wake him when Jacob   
  
arrives."  
  
  
  
Janet took her coffee and turned toward her office.  
  
  
  
Following her, Daniel asked. "How much longer do you think they'll be? Teal'c's been gone a while."   
  
  
  
"Aldwin did say that the stargate on Torr is a couple of miles from the nearest settlement." Janet   
  
reminded him, "They shouldn't be too much longer now."  
  
  
  
The words were barely out of the doctor's mouth, when the familiar wail of the gateroom klaxon sounded.  
  
Coffee immediately forgotten, the two doctors jumped to their feet and went back out to the ward   
  
where, oblivious to the action, Jack slept on.   
  
  
  
Seeing this, Daniel stopped in his tracks, unsure for a moment whether to stay or go. Janet noticed his look of concern, and taking him by the shoulders, turned him to the door.  
  
  
  
"You go and meet Jacob," she told him. "I'll wake the colonel."  
  
  
  
With a nod, Daniel slipped out of the door and was gone.  
  
  
  
'Okay guys,' Janet thought.'Let's get some healing done around here.'  
  
  
  
She walked across to her sleeping charges, smiling as she noticed that even in his sleep, Jack was still holding onto Sam's hand. She gently laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Colonel? Time to wake up, sir. Jacob's here."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jacob Carter strode through the gate and into the SGC with all the poise and stature of a man sorely pissed.  
  
  
  
Hammond and Daniel wordlessly met him and Teal'c at the bottom of the ramp, well aware that Aldwin was no where in sight.  
  
  
  
"Where is she, George?"  
  
  
  
"This way. I'll fill you in as we go." Hammond replied grimly, as the four men hurried out into   
  
the corridor.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Legs dangling, shoulders slouched and his head in his hands, he looked every bit the picture of   
  
misery, but when he walked into the room, Jacob didn't even see Jack O'Neill sitting on the bed   
  
next to Sam's.   
  
  
  
He may have been an ex-military man, unexpected ambassador for earth, liaison between human and Tok'ra, but all Jacob Carter was at that moment was a dad. A dad whose breath was taken away when he saw his daughter attached to an assortment of wires and pipes. How still and pale she looked to him, and how utterly helpless.   
  
  
  
His anger was rising sharply, when suddenly, Jacob was gone.  
  
  
  
"General Hammond." Selmak's deep voice penetrated the silence. "I'm afraid Jacob is greatly disturbed by what has happened to his daughter. He is also extremely angry that Aldwin did not come to us immediately. Both emotions are understandable of course, and I have therefore persuaded him to allow me to try and heal Major Carter."  
  
  
  
"Personally, I don't care *who* does it." Jack quietly interrupted. "So long you heal her."  
  
  
  
"It appears that you need some healing time of your own, Colonel." Selmak countered.  
  
  
  
Jack grunted and waved a slack hand toward Sam.  
  
  
  
"Do your stuff, Fairy Godmother."  
  
  
  
Taking the device from a box his aide was holding, Selmak moved in close to the bed. He locked his hands over Sam's battered body and with a perfectly straight face uttered.  
  
  
  
"Bippity. Bobbity. Boo."  
  
  
  
The room tensed as the device hummed into life. A soft amber light soon began to emanate and bathed Sam's chest and side in its warm glow.  
  
  
  
After a time, Selmak smiled.  
  
  
  
"The Major's body is responding very well," he happily informed the room.  
  
  
  
The announcement sent a huge wave of relief through Jack's veins and a smile to his face.   
  
  
  
Climbing off the bed, he stumbled to Sam's bedside.  
  
  
  
"She'll be okay?" he asked Selmak.  
  
  
  
"She will require a great deal of rest, and her recovery will be slow, but in time, Major Carter  
  
*will* be completely well again. I give you my word, Colonel."  
  
  
  
Jack scrubbed his face with a shaking hand.  
  
  
  
"Th's good," he mumbled, as the room began to swim out of focus.  
  
  
  
A second later, he folded silently to the floor.  
  
  
  
Between them, Teal'c and Daniel managed to stop Jack's fall. They lifted his limp body onto the   
  
bed, where Janet quickly took over and began checking vitals. After a moment she turned to the   
  
concerned room and smiled.  
  
  
  
"No cause for alarm, gentlemen," she told them. "He just passed out. He'll be okay after he's had  
  
some real rest."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Hammond breathed a sigh, and then smiled as Daniel took up the chair next to Sam, and Teal'c went to stand at the foot of Jack's bed.  
  
  
  
'Looks like SG1 live to fight another -- *again*.'  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jack swam slowly back to consciousness. He quickly remembered where he was, and what had happened.  
  
Selmak was fixing Sam. In time, she would be okay. He had given his word.  
  
  
  
It occurred to Jack how quiet it was. Something was missing, but his muzzy brain couldn't work out what it was. Then he remembered.   
  
  
  
It was the ventilator. He couldn't hear her breathe.   
  
  
  
'Oh God. oh God. Get up. She's not breathing!' His mind screamed at his body to move.  
  
  
  
As Jack struggled to come awake, he felt a hand on his chest.  
  
  
  
"Woah there. Take it easy, Jack. Take it easy."  
  
  
  
Jack finally managed to pry his eyes open to half mast to find a blurry figure sitting beside him.  
  
  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
  
  
"The one and only."  
  
  
  
"Carter okay? I can't hear her breathe."  
  
  
  
"That's because Dr. Fraiser took her off the ventilator. She's going to be okay, Jack. She needs   
  
some time, but she'll be okay."  
  
  
  
"I knew that." Jack slurred sleepily. "Selmak gave his word."  
  
  
  
"And he always keeps it." Jacob smiled as Jack struggled to stay awake. "Go back to sleep, Jack.  
  
You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
  
  
"Mmm."   
  
  
  
Getting comfortable in his chair, Jacob watched as Jack sank once more into the arms of sleep.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
When Jack surfaced again, he found Jacob gone. Looking around the room, he was a little surprised to find that neither Daniel, Teal'c nor Doc were anywhere to be seen either. He turned his head to look at Sam, and not only were the monitors gone, but the IV drips were gone too.  
  
  
  
She was curled up on her side and looked to be sound in sleep. Peaceful and serene and, if he looked close enough he could see her *breathing*.   
  
  
  
Deciding he *had* to make sure, to see for himself, he carefully got out of his bed and crossed the four foot gap to Sam's. Once there, he *had* to touch, so he gently took up her hand. At once, he noticed that her fingers, which had been cold the last time he had held her hand, were now warm.  
  
  
  
He was taken by surprise when Sam opened her eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
"You're awake, sir," she stated sleepily.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Carter. You're too quick for me," he grinned.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"*You're* asking *me*?"  
  
  
  
"Mhmm. Dad said you were hurt."  
  
  
  
"I'm okay, but you scared the hell out of me you know?"  
  
  
  
"I know. Sorry," she sighed.  
  
  
  
Jack could see that Sam was fading fast. Selmak was right; it was going to take time. But she would get there.  
  
  
  
"Get some rest, Carter," he urged, as Sam tipped over the edge into sleep. He lifted her hand to   
  
his face and laid a soft kiss on her finger tips. "And breathe, Sam. Breathe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~end~~~ 


End file.
